katagmasgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Tride
'''Abigail Tride '''was a female ghost who's spirit was trapped inside of an asylum. She haunted the arena of the 441st Hunger Games along with seven other ghosts, providing either help or hurt to the tributes in them. Before the Games In a time long before the Hunger Games, Abigail Tride was a young woman who was locked up into an insane asylum after murdering a peacekeeper. She was abused by the employees there, often being trapped in a strait jacket and forced to eat her own waste just to survive. Eventually, she got in a fight with then human Leslie Lyons, who made fun of her for "starving herself". Abigail ended up killing Leslie in a brutal beatdown. An unknown time later, Abigail killed another patient by the name of Gary Trill. After her double murders, Abigail was possessed by a demon. Possessed, she confessed every murder she'd done to the nurses of the asylum. Horrified by her actions, they locked her up in a cell, where she eventually starved to death. The Games Abigail first appeared in the 441st Games when Araise and her allies arrived on the seventh floor of the asylum. They heard a girl shouting for Abigail to stop hurting her. However Abigail just let out a manaical laugh as she continued hurting the girl. Abigail is later spotted by Antoine Boudir wandering the 14th floor. She approaches Antoine, hoping that he'll understand her pain, but the boy instead displays hostility, asking aggressively if Abigail was named Poppy. Abigail told Antoine her name, denying that she was Poppy. Antoine then asked Abigail if she knew where any axes or food was. Abigail responded by telling Antoine that all she had seen was a few knives. Antoine began to go downstairs, but Abigail shouts for him to stop, telling him the 13th floor is haunted. Patrick screamed at Antoine, scaring the boy back to the 14th floor. Abigail then scorned Antoine, asking if he didn't listen or was mentally retarded. Antoine then steps up to Abigail, towering over the ghost girl. Despite being dead, Abigail was frightened by Antoine, who demanded she tell him everything she knew. Antoine led Abigail into a room, asking her to hide an energy drink. She obliged, hiding the drink inside of a closet. Antoine then tells Abigail about his past, how he murdered a girl named Poppy, and how Poppy's parents rigged the reaping in revenge. Abigail then responds by telling Antoine that she kills for revenge, and if someone wrongs her, they'll be dead by morning. After telling him that, Abigail realizes that she's developing feelings for Antoine, and wishes to be around him. On Day 3, Willow Trisp seeks out Abigail, wishing to speak with her. Willow then asked Abigail why she killed Leslie, to which Abigail responded by saying that Leslie was treated amazingly while Abigail was treated poorly, and that Leslie rubbed it in that she was well fed and Abigail was malnourished. Willow agreed with Abigail, admitting she too disliked Leslie because she was smug and mean to Willow. Abigail nodding, as Willow left, trying to figure out the mystery of the asylum. Personality Abigail was known to be anger easily and was quiet hotheaded, going as far to kill Leslie after she insulted Abigail to much. She was also known to have a strong lust for revenge, holding grudges against those who wronged her until she could get back at them. Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Brawlers Category:Insanity